


When The Quest Is Ended

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Childe Roland to the Dark Tower Came - Robert Browning
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Quest, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childe Roland has found the goal of his quest, but that's impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Quest Is Ended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekingferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/gifts).



I'd hardly thought what might lie beyond. So far I'd travelled, so long ago forgot what I was seeking, or, at least, why I sought it; and, that when the quest is ended, only the very fortunate may themselves stop. And fortune has never been my friend, even here, at the end.

Here, what I sought, I found, and, with it, felt triumph leap within me. Traitor heart! What, after all, did it bring me?

One gleam of light, with two-fold tidings. First, and most welcome: _you can go on_. Second, and close cousin to despair: _go on you must_.


End file.
